Mission to Naruto's Past
by Studebaker1960
Summary: Naruto's on a mission to find out about his parents and his childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything Naruto

Chapter 1

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage monument. He was thinking about what Jiraiya had just told him.

_Flash Back_

"Naruto I have something very important to tell you." "What is it Pervi- Sage?" They were sitting on of the battle fields. Naruto was just taking a breather from training when Jiraiya showed up. Jiraiya sat down. "It's about your parents." "What!" shouted Naruto suddenly standing up. "I know who your father is" Jiraiya said calmly but a grimace crossed his face. "Who is he" asked a baffled genin who was so shocked that he just had to sit down. "He was my best and most gifted student, a real knuckle head, a ramin loving manic, and most importantly the 4th Hokage" the Sannin answered. "What!!" was the only thing he that could come out of Naruto's mouth. "I forgot to mention the proudest person in the whole world he heard he was going to have a son" said a very grieving Jiraiya. "W Why did you never tell me?" asked a hurt Naruto. "It was for your own protection. He had many enemies so someone could come and attack you." explained the toad hermit. "So you told me because I was strong enough" said the boy sounding very grown up. "Yes" Jiraiya answered.

_Flash Back ending_

Naruto was also thinking of his mission

_Flashback_

"There is also another reason I told you" Jiraiya said. Snapping out of a daze Naruto asked "What's the other?" "Tsunade has a mission for you." said Jiraiya. "What does this have to do with a mission?" Naruto asked quizzically. "Well, think of it as a mission to figure out who you are." the Sannin answered. "Okay, what do I have to do for this mission?" said Naruto who was getting excited. 'That knuckle head, he always looks forward to a mission not matter what it is" thought the Toad Sage "just like his father".

_Flash Back ending_

'Well, I guess I have to find theses people.' thought the 4th's Son. Jiraiya had given him a scroll of names of people who knew his father or mother and people who took care of him as a baby. "Well", Naruto said looking at the list, "looks like the first one on the list is someone named Umashi Aruno."

Well I hope you like it until now. It's my 1st Naruto thing. I kind of got the general idea because so many have wanted to know Naruto's history. You can also see some of it on Wikipedia. Com. Hope you like it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well", Naruto said looking at the list, "looks like the first one on the list is someone named Umashi Aruno."

"To bad this list doesn't have addresses" said Naruto. He had been searching for about 2 hours looking for this Umashi Aruno person. "Now where can I go to find out some info" asked Naruto out loud. "Well, Grandma Tsunade must have some idea where he is but I can't ask her she's the one who gave me this mission" said Naruto quizzically. "Ah Ha" said Naruto suddenly having an idea. 'I guess I'll just have to look around her room for the answer, I mean it can't be that hard I used to do it all the time with the Old Man." thought the biggest prankster the village of Kohna had ever had to deal with. So the prankster headed off to the Hokage's work place. Once there, he looked through the window and saw that no one was there. 'Thank God grandma isn't here!" Naruto thought 'She must he having sake with the Pervi-Sage.' 'Now how do I look through this whole place' wondered the prankster climbing in through the window 'I know'. **"Shadow Clone Justu!" **said the blonde knuckle head doing his signature technique. "Ok mes, let search for the address of this Umashi fellow and two of you keep a lookout for people! Naruto told his clones. "Ok! LET"S GO! shouted about 10 blond haired boys. It took the Narutos about 10 minutes to find the addresses. "Hey" said of the blond clones "I found it", "Yeah!" said the others. The clones disappeared. Just as Naruto was getting ready to go to Umashi Aruno's place of residence, "GRANDMA TSUNADE" Naruto yelled in fright and surprise!

Sorry that it's so short but I have to do it this way to make another chapter. Sorry but that one will probably short too. Sorry, it took me so long. Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"GRANDMA TSUNADE" Naruto yelled in fright and surprise!

"SHUT UP KID!" Tsunade yelled while whispering. "They don't know I snuck out, and they don't need to especially Shizune. "Where did you go Granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto teasingly. "You know kid, if you use Grandma one more time I'll hit you so hard you'll be at Wave Country before you stop!" the 5th threatened. "Okay Okay Okay" said the scared Genin taking a few steps back. "Well, where did you go?" the Genin said trying to buy some time to make an escape plain. "Where I went is none of concern" said Tsunade "wait, why are you in my office!" 'Ah well trying to distracting her didn't work but hopefully this does' thought the prankster. "**Shadow Clone Justu" **but while his clones were around him he did the transformation justu and turned into a small piece of paper on the floor away from the feet. "Naruto GET BACK HERE! yelled the Tsunade chasing after the clones. "He he I got her that time" said Naruto transforming back. "Wanna bet" said the Sannin while punching him through the open window.

_10 minutes later_

After regaining feeling into his body, he went to Umashi Aruno's house.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Actually it's not much of a chapter but a paragraph but now you'll get more chapters. I just want to thank my friend, right now I can't think of his fanfiction name but o well. I really love fanfiction and there are so many stories I like, just look at my favorite stories list. Sorry about all this nonsense, I hate it myself, but I just wanted to make it just a little longer even if it's nonsense. I tried to make the characters actions right. Tell me what you think. Thank you for the reviews I already got.


	4. Chapter 4

After regaining feeling into his body, he went to Umashi Aruno's house.

Knock Knock was heard on the door of Umashi. "Hello?" asked the mysterious character. "Ah, so someone must have told you the truth, Naruto Uzumaki." The weirded out son of the 4th just asked one simple question "How do you know my name"? "Come on in Naruto" said Aruno. "Naruto, you are on the mission to find out about yourself are you not?" questioned Aruno. "Yes I am" said the blond. "Well, I'm here to tell you about your mother Kushina Uzumaki. We were from the Land of the Whirlpool and were close friends. Actually, we might have been distant cousins with our names so much alike. Well anyway, she was not the typical girl, she always wanted to be on the go and was full of life. She had red hair and was quite tall. She also was the nicest person I ever knew and always tried to make everyone either laugh or smile and just make them have a good day." reminisced Aruno. "Was she a ninja?" asked Naruto. "Oh she was the best, she used so many of the weirdest justu and came up with some of the weirdest strategies. That's probably why after we came here she and the Hokage ended up such good friends. I remember having to search for them at least 2 times a day because those two would sneak away from their duties and go spare or go eat some ramen." explained Aruno. "Wow" was all the dumb struck trouble maker could say. "Do you want to see some pictures?" asked Aruno fully understanding the need to know more. "Do you have some?" asked Naruto. "Here you can have these" said Aruno handing him a couple of photo albums to keep. "Thanks a lot!" exclaimed Naruto! "But are you sure I can have these, what about you don't you want any?" asked Nanto looking amazed. "Your are just the your mother" ,Aruno laughed, "Well, trust me I have at least 5 more. Your mother was a picture manic if you grew up with her she would have like a million of them just of your first year." Naruto faced fell down as soon as he heard that because all his life he wished that he could've lived with his mother. "Oh Sorry" said Aruno suddenly seeing the young man's face fall. "How about some ramen before you go?" he asked to cheer the boy up. "Ok Let's eat" said Naruto doing the trick" "Well," said Aruno having a full belly along with Naruto, Naruto found out there was someone who could actually eat more than him, "You might be able to see the next person on the list, I think it was a person your father knew because I was the closest one to her here besides the Yondaime." After Naruto left Tsunade came to see how this part of the mission went. "How was he, what did he learn, what did you think of him?" asked Tsunade in a very worried tone. Naruto was like a son or a little brother to her and she with all her heart wanted him to be happy. "He was so much like her that I almost cried. I told him what she looked like and told him a little bit more about her, I didn't go into that much detail but I think I gave him more than he thought he would ever know. I also gave him some pictures of Kushina and Yondaime." explained Aruno seeing the Hokage's face looking more relieved. "Thank you" was all she said before leaving again. 'I wish you were here to see your son grow and become such a great person' thought Aruno before taking a nap.

* * *

Well hello how do you like it so far? I have a question that can only be answered by my readers. Do you think I should write a comic about the adventrures of Hyper Girl and Crazy Boy? I will be holding a contest until the New Year so please tell me if you want it and if you do where should I put it becaue I really have no idea where to put it. Don't forget to review or else I might not write anymore chapters and you'll be left hanging. See ya next chapter! Maybe. Hooooo.


	5. Chapter 5

After he got out of Aruno's house and onto the sidewalk he looked on the list which after studying it carefully found it was not that long. He would probably see all these people within a few days. 'Ok the next person is Minato Nintoma' thought Naruto. 'Now where does this person live?' Naruto thought having the same problem as last time. 'Why in the heck don't they have addresses on this list!!!!! Well what would a ninja do to find information? I know what a ninja would do; a ninja would use a transformation justu and use trickery to find information. Okay, time to act "**Transform!**"' now stood a tall brown haired man with brown eyes with a Hidden Waterfall headband stood where the short, blond was. "Hello Sir, can you please tell me where I could find Nintoma Namikaze's house? I'm an old friend." he asked a ninja he didn't know. "Yeah Sure." he said then gave Naruto the directions. 'Okay that was easy enough' thought the blond after going a couple blocs away and transforming back. He found the house quite easily and knocked a couple of times. "Hello…!" said the man. For some reason he looked familiar to Naruto, he was about 6' 4" and had yellow spiky hair. Suddenly, "of" was heard as the man suddenly had Naruto into a back breaking hug. Nintoma set Naruto down and had him come inside. "Well, what brings you to this neck of the woods Naruto?" "Did you know my father?" asked Naruto. "Well I should hope so considering that I was his brother." laughed Nintoma. "WHAT THE…!" shouted Naruto. "Yeah I was, and I know what you are going to ask. You're going to ask 'where in the heck were you when I was little?'. The truth is I was forbidden by the old man to show the relationship to you to keep you and me safe" said the man. "You and Me" "Aren't you a ninja?" asked the boy. "Well yes but not Kage level. I wanted to travel and so when my brother started getting all this power I hid under a powerful genjustu that no one but a Namikaze could see through. It's a blood thing." said while laughing a Naruto's confused expression. After that, they were talking a while about all different kinds of stuff and also munching on Ramen which Naruto found out it was his father's family's main food. They talked about Naruto's grandparents, and about how Minato was as a child. Just as the sun was setting and Naruto was getting ready to leave Nintoma said "Don't forget to back here once a week. I made an oath to my brother that I would protect you and trust me if I don't I'm going to have the worst beating in all my life and after life. The old man was is probably already gotten his for not letting me kill all the stupid people in the village and take you to some other county. While watching Naruto leave he was thinking 'he's going to be fun to train'.

Sorry for the craziness and lateness of this chapter. I haven't gotten into a written frenzy I've actually been very lazy but I didn't want you to wait any longer. As I said in another story if anyone wants to proof read my stories I would really appreciate that. I changed this chapter because of a surprise I want to add.


	6. Chapter 6

Still reliving the fact that he had an uncle, Naruto looked back at the list

Still reliving the fact that he had an uncle, Naruto looked back at the list. The name he saw confused him.

"WHAT'S KAKASHI SENSEI DOING ON HERE!"

_Over in Suna_

"Did you here something?" Garra asked his sister. "Yeah, it sounded like Naruto," she replied. "He must be having a weird day," was all he said back.

_Back to where Naruto is_

Meanwhile, Naruto went over to his sensei's house.

"Hey, open up Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled. When no one answered he asked himself, 'where would he be?'

Going to the only place the could think of, he headed off to the team's training spot.

"I guess someone told you, Naruto", said Kakashi with taking his eyes off the stone.

"Yeah, grandma gave me a mission and your name was on the list. Why"

"The reason is that your father was my sensei and tried to help me when my father died." Kakashi was starring at the name of his missed father figure.

"Also, do you remember when you were beaten, some people stopped the idiots and took care of you?"

Remembering, Naruto flung himself into his savior's arms. "Thank you, thank you! You always were the one helping me!"

"Your welcome, my son." Kakashi said to the boy he watched grow up, and with all the hardships become a great man.

"Naruto, I know that I haven't always been there for you, but how would you like if I adopted you. I wanted to do it before but the 3rd forbid it."

"I would love if you would do that, dad". Naruto trying out the word he never thought he would use.

"Well, we have to get you moved in with me instead of that box that the villagers make you stay in. We also have to get you uncle to come over for dinner. You know, you better keep going on with that list, I know some more people in there will surprise you."

"Okay dad!" Naruto exclaimed running off to see the next person and exclaiming inside that he actually now had a father.

A/N SORRY ABOUT THE LONG OVER DUE UPDATE!! I hope you all like that little wowzer thrown in there. I might have been a surprise, considering it was a surprise for me!, I would expect. Well, please update.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at the list again, he was very surprised to see another one of the senseis he knew, Asuma. Having been there to Asuma's house because of the 3rd, he made his way then knocked on the door.

"Well, come on in Naruto", he Asuma said.

"Sensei," question Naruto, "why are you on this list?" He asked after Asuma led him inside and they both sat down.

"I'm on that list because, like Kakashi, I helped fend off the idiots who can not see past their noses," he answered.

"Wow, you did that for me!", Naruto exclaimed hugging Asuma.

"Yep, actually, a lot of the next people did that for you. Though you may not know it, a lot of us think of you as a younger brother. We always saw how you never cried or complained, you always took the beatings that you did not deserve and never fought back. We always wished we could do more for you and we always cried to ourselves that we couldn't. We did as much as we could, like helping with the money that you got and secretly paying for things you couldn't, watching over you house at night off duty and just trying everything we could to keep you safe. You don't know but half of the village's ninja would gladly give you everything they have if they could. You are our protector and we all appreciate that." Asuma was spilling everything that he and many others kept hidden. He truly felt that this young man who had gone through so much was like a little brother. He and others were continuously amazed at what the man before him could do what better and more qualified ninja could not.

Naruto amazed at what had been said, ran over to give Asuma a hug. "I always felt I had older siblings watching over me!"

The two were like this for a while, talking and Naruto getting to know his older brother figure and feeling appreciated.

A few hours later, Asuma noticed the sky getting dark and told Naruto to get home to his new house with his new father Kakashi. Naruto then left Asuma's house for a well deserved night after his long and amazing day.


End file.
